Automobiles include an array of light sources to direct light in desired directions. For example, automobiles include a low beam and a high beam light source. These light sources may be different headlamp assemblies with separate bulbs and reflectors or may be combined into one reflector with multiple light sources. The multiple light sources may be included as a single bulb with two filaments. Other lighting requirements include turn signals, turning lights, fog lights and parking lights. These multiple light requirements have been satisfied in a variety of ways including using multiple reflectors and light sources. Under some conditions, it is possible to use the same reflector with two light sources such as high and low beams. High and low beam lamps generally use a single reflector with two light sources. The light sources may be combined within a single bulb as two filaments. It is difficult to optimize the reflector surface for both high beam and low beam applications. It is difficult and extremely costly to have movable reflectors or light sources in automotive headlamp applications. The extreme temperatures and shock in vibration make movable components undesirable.
Electrochromics have been used in automotive applications to provide reduced reflective reflectivities in side view and rear view mirrors. The same technology is useful in directing light in a lighting application. It is possible to construct a headlamp assembly that does not include movable components from multiple light sources to direct light in two or more directions.